Life is One Big Book
by writingzeaL
Summary: AU.OOC.[P.O.V first person]I am a writer who had lost his will to write. My life is filled with unknown certainties. I continued to write only to fullfill the empty feeling. Now I have found a new purpose to write that becomes ever so complicated.
1. Acquaintances

**.:Life is One Big Book**

**Chapter 1: Acquaintances**

My alarm clock rang endlessly, nagging for me to wake up. I really didn't want to wake up yet, though. I had smacked it shut countess times but again and again, it would start up again. Constant beeping could be heard all around my messy room.

I got up slowly, putting myself into a sitting position. I scratched my head lazily, eyes wincing from the brilliant sunlight that shone through the bright white curtains. The window was open all the way, letting fresh morning air blow into my room, curtains waving along with the wind as if dancing.

As my eyes adjusted to the intensity of the light, I scanned the area I was in. Books of all sorts, either open or closed, were scattered all over the hardwood floor. My closet was wide open, shirts and sweaters of all kinds, from the colours white to black. I didn't really like bright colours such as yellow or pink. Along with my clothes in my closet, there were many different pairs of shoes, all from various different brands.

I got up groggily, feet dragging behind me as I walked slowly to the bathroom. I took a long glance at myself through the mirror. My face looked so tired that I couldn't believe that I actually got ten hours of sleep this night. All of my other nights were painfully short, but for reasons unknown to me.

I brushed my teeth and was about to take a bath when my phone rang. With my shorts and wife-beater shirt on and a towel around my neck, I walked back into my living room and picked up my cordless phone.

I answered it by starting with a hello but no one answered, just a message. It was about a meeting about the new book I was righting. The publishing company finally took a glance at my manuscript since a month ago. I had given up on that story since a few weeks ago thinking they had thrown it away or didn't like it at all. For that reason, I didn't really get past chapter one.

I soon hung up the phone and ran back to my room. I was frantic, the meeting was in ten minutes and my car was in the repair shop after getting stolen for the third time. So now, I had no choice but to walk, or rather in this situation, run.

I swiftly slipped on a white plain shirt, grabbed a blue and black hoodless sweater and my black toque, to hide my messy hair. My black pants and white shoes went perfectly with everything else. I looked at the mirror one last time to see if everything was straight; no messy pieces of hair sticking out. _'At least I don't look like a complete slob,'_

I checked my wristwatch which said that there was only five more minutes left before the meeting started. I grabbed my laptop bag and slung it around my head, making it hang down my hip with the strap across my chest. Then, I ran out the door at the speed of light.

I had lived in that house since I was twenty and my memories there would never be forgotten. I never wanted to leave that house ever so I stayed.

My mind was racing with thoughts of what the publishers would say about my writing or how they would put me down slowly, telling me that the story wasn't good enough. Either way, I still wanted to get there on time.

I had just begun to live alone since a couple years ago so I didn't really know how to do things anymore. How to keep my schedule straight was the hardest part because things didn't really want to go my way all the time.

My feet brought me down six blocks in a few minutes which amazed me greatly. I hadn't been working out since who knows when. But at least I've been working. Goes to show I can be lazy but still get my work done.

I turned the corner and saw the local park that I remembered greatly. Come to think of it, I had never left my house very often besides going to work or getting groceries. And since I had a car, I never really got to relax and walk in the park for at least fifteen minutes. I knew I was going to be late but then someone caught my eye right away, making me stop my feet right on the spot.

It was a silver haired girl who seemed to be in her early twenties. Very beautiful I might add, but all too familiar.

I felt my feet carry me slowly into the quiet park. Every step brought me closer and closer to a random bench with a young man sitting, staring at the same girl I had just seen. I knew it was her he was looking at even though she was surrounded by many other girls that were equally beautiful. He just kept his solid obsidian eyes on her, no emotion on his face, but surely thinking deeply.

I walked up calmly and took a seat next to him. "I see you have girl problems?" My question seemed to have snapped him out of his blank state. "Is it the silver haired one?" I nudged my head towards the group of girls on the other side of the park. "If it is her, you have quite the taste in women my friend." At that time, all of the thoughts of being late slipped my mind and was now tucked into the back of my mind.

For various reasons, I decided not to go to the meeting, this event to me was too important to leave alone. This boy didn't seem so bad though. First of all, he knew how to dress well; he wasn't that bad of a looker either, a face like a god. By his size as he sat, I could tell he was at least six feet tall or even taller. What got me was the hair. It just spiked up in the back like an untamed beast. Even though it was very messy, the hair only added to his handsomeness.

"Yeah, that's her." He sighed suddenly and slumped back letting the bench hold his weight. He crossed his arms across his chest and let his feet stretch out in front of him. "But who am I kidding. She's beautiful alright but she has so many other choices out there. College really does have a lot of choices you know." His gaze never left the girl which didn't surprise me much but bugged me, to a great degree actually. He didn't look at her perversely though, which was a change this time around.

"Well you never know. I've seen her here various times with young men like you staring at her but you're different in a way. At least you don't seem to be thinking perverted thoughts, at least I don't think so." I eyed him closely and spotted a light shade of pink crawl onto his face.

"No sir, I can guarantee you that I do not think like that." He shook his head. _'Ah, just as I thought, puppy love; a crush more or rather,'_ He was definitely different from the rest. "Oh, I'm Uchiha Sasuke by the way. Sorry I didn't introduce myself to you before. You just suddenly came. And you are?" he now lighted up, trying to hide his blush by changing the topic.

I knew he would change the topic but he was rather good at it. "Oh you can just call me Glenn, short for Glenn Ray Martin." I answered. That'll do, he doesn't have to know everything. I looked into his eyes and figured he believed me. "Well nice to meet you Glenn." He held out a hand.

I looked at him for a moment. He seemed like a really good guy to me. I thought that was the perfect time to step up. I took his hand and shook it. "Would you like to get some coffee? I'd like to show you my new book. I think it might help you out with your girl problems, maybe not, but it's your choice if you'd like to come." I let go of his hand and looked over the silver haired girl. _'She's still as beautiful as ever,'_ I thought.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a small yet rare looking smile creep onto his face. "Yeah, I'd like that." I looked over with a bright smile on my face. '_Good, he's taken the offer.'_ I then stood up along with him and walked to the café that was a couple blocks away. _'The meeting can wait for now.'_

----------

As I pushed the door open to the café, the bells that hung above the door rang, indicating our arrival to the many people inside. I walked in with Sasuke close behind me. I took a seat next to the window on the far side of the café, ordering coffee on the way. "I'd like a French vanilla please." I looked over to Sasuke, eyes questioning him about what he wanted. "Oh I'll take whatever he took." He said, directing his head to me. _'This boy has good taste in coffee too.'_ I laughed inwardly thinking that was a stupid observation on my part.

After saying our orders, we took a seat. I took my laptop out and started it up. "Oh that was a laptop. I thought it was a suitcase of some sort, with all of our papers in it. Guess I was wrong." Sasuke said as soon and I pulled it out. "Ha yeah, I get that a lot. But look at the bright side, at least no one knows it's a laptop at first glance." I logged into my account causing the computer to make a sudden loud noise. I jolted up and pushed the mute button immediately. "Oops," I said with a sheepish smile on my face.

Then I heard something very new from the boy, he laughed. Yes he laughed, lightly and barely audible but it was a laugh. "My, your laugh sounds like it hasn't been used in quite a while." The orders came as I said that. We both took our coffee mugs and took a quick sip. "Well, I really never liked laughing and my best friend's actions never really get me to laugh much and he's the only one I hang out with." He cupped the mugs with both hands on the table and leaned onto his elbows.

I looked at him. I was like an innocent child that is new to the world. He's shy and only seems to open up to people in a one on one conversation. Then again, I couldn't read him that well yet; still had to pry a bit more.

"Best friend?" I relaxed my arms on the table and put my full attention on the boy. "Oh, his name is Uzumaki Naruto. He's been my friend since we were very young. I do admit I never liked him before but he grows on you." He took another sip of his coffee. "He's obnoxious. That's the perfect word to describe him." He chuckled. "But he can be the most loyal friend."

I remember those times when I had a loyal friend. It really was a great feeling to know that someone was kind enough to see me, of all people, as a friend. I wouldn't know but I never really liked being around people at times. Being alone was something I favoured.

"Oh yes, I brought you here to read my story. I nearly forgot." I turned the laptop so it was facing him. He was a college student so I knew he could use a laptop properly. I folding my hands onto the table and leaned back and closed my eyes. "You can just tell me when you're done."

I could hear the clicking of the buttons as he anxiously read. _'He really does want to do anything to get her.'_

----------

**True Love,** Konoha High School

Amidst the chattering of thousands of students, a silver-haired boy, eighteen years of age, sat on a window sill with his notebook and pencil, writing away. He was known as Hatake Kakashi, school hottie but also the most quite. He wasn't much of the talker but did have many friends. But there was one very annoying kid that he met in the beginning of school.

Uchiha Obito was a new kid in school, very high spirited, but was being bullied left, right and center. This boy didn't really have much hope in high school without friends so he decided to at least help him get some friends. What he didn't know was that he would be stuck with the boy for the rest of his high school career.

"Boo!" Obito came up from behind Kakashi and jumped right into his face. "Obito! When was it okay for you to sneak up on people?" Kakashi picked up his notepad and pencil from the ground and sat back on the window sill. "Especially ones who were writing?" Kakashi waved the notepad in Obito's face. He glared at Obito for a second with a defeated face going back to his writing.

It was eight o'clock in the morning, thirty minutes before the bell would ring. People came to the school very early because this was the only place people could hang out during the day. Since it was a private school, around there part of the city, school lasted a little bit longer than others.

"Sorry," Obito scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and grinned sheepishly. "Didn't know you were that deep in thought."

They talked, or more rather Obito talked most of the time. Kakashi was getting a little bit annoyed so he was about to shoo Obito off. When he put his head up, his eyes caught onto a tall, slender girl with bluish-silver hair. She was off in the distance but he could still see her beautiful up-close as if she was standing right in front of him. He suddenly forgot all about Obito. "Hey buddy, are you okay?" Obito shook Kakashi a little bit to snap him out of his trance. Kakashi didn't do anything but stare at the pretty girl. Obito followed his gaze and spotted the girl.

Obito just chuckled. "Oh, so it's a girl you're looking at huh? Well I happen to know her!" Obito stood up proudly and crossed his arms over his chest. Kakashi looked up to him with disbelief. "I've never seen her here before. Is she new?" Kakashi was dumbfounded. She was one of the best looking girls he's seen at that school. _'I have to meet her.' _

"Obito, how do you know her?" Kakashi questioned anxiously. "Oh she's my dad's friend's daughter. I don't know she's like a family friend. I never knew she was going to move to this school though. She's a new transfer from out of town." Obito eyed Kakashi. "Don't think of making any moves buddy she's like my sister."

The girl turned her head and she seemed to have seen Obito and waved happily. Obito uncrossed his arms and waved back. "See, she can even tell it's me from far away." Kakashi just chuckled. "No kidding. I would spot you too. Those goggles really stick out from the white shirts you know." Kakashi got up along with his notebook and pencil case and looked at her once more. _'God she's beautiful.'_ He knew he couldn't do much though. This was his best friend's friend. Obito would clobber him, but on the other hand, he was smaller. Kakashi could take him anytime but he never really got the guts to hit him.

Then the girl seemed to have finished her little talk with the principle and ended the conversation with a very friendly smile and began to walk their way. _'Wait! Why is she coming this way? Oh crap,'_ Kakashi was frantic on the inside but on the outside, it was like nothing was happening.

She stood in front of the two boys and then gave Obito a tight sisterly hug. A sudden jolt of jealously filled Kakashi from top to bottom. He gripped his notebook tightly until the to broke apart. When they did however, he just froze as she extended her hand out for him to take. "Uh dude, it's a handshake. Nothing wrong with that." Obito said with a taunting grin, knowing what Kakashi was all worked up about.

Kakashi just simply brushed the emotion off and took her hand. Everything was slow motion at the moment as he took her hand in his. He stared into her clear gray eyes which were staring back at him. A few seconds went by as an eternity for Kakashi. He wanted the moment to last longer but their little 'meeting' was intercepted by the annoying Uchiha who he had totally forgotten about.

"Oy, you guys okay?" he stared at the two with aggravation stuck on his face. "Like I was saying, this is my good friend Inoyasha Hikari." Hikari shook out of her trance as she heard her name and let go of Kakashi's hand. The warmth suddenly left Kakashi's hand and he missed it already.

"Oh my name is Hatake Kakashi. Nice to meet you." He smiled slightly and then took his gaze elsewhere, afraid he would start to stare at her again. He led his eyes to his black dress shoes and kept them there for quite sometime. _'Wow,'_ was all he could think of to describe is current feeling.

The bell then rang, indicating first period. "Well, time to get to class!" Obito said out loud trying to make a time of the moment because everyone was so quiet. "I have first period with Hikari but next period she's with you 'Kashi." Obito gave Kakashi one last hard smack on the back and left with Hikari. _'Yeah, with me.'_

He turned around, again amidst many students and walked into the crowd.

----------

I didn't really fall asleep but listened to the soothing music in the café. I could tell Sasuke was into the story because I could hear the clicking and tapping of his finger. _'He's probably done by now,'_ just as I though it, I felt someone lightly shake me. "Hey, Glenn, I'm finish and man am I jumpy. I really want to read more, seriously. For various reasons, though. Because when I read it," he sat back down in his spot. "I feel as if I know what he's going through. Are you writing this for fun or actually writing it?" He questioned me as he closed the laptop. "Oh just here and there. Actually this morning a publishing company called me."

"Oh so doesn't that mean you're going to be busy? I really do want to read the rest of this. Can I meet you tomorrow at the park again? Or will you still be writing the next chapter?" His excitement really got me to sit up and laugh a little bit. He was so enthusiastic about the story that I just had to laugh. I've never seen anyone this excited about my stories since the little kids that I should it to.

"Actually, I think I can go tomorrow. Say around same time? Same spot?" I packed my laptop and stood up along with Sasuke. "The publishing company, as a matter of fact, called several times."

"Well, what happened? Did they say if they liked it?" again, the anxious look in his eye came back. _'He took the bait, now time to reel him in.' _"Oh, the meeting was scheduled," I thought for a moment and smiled to myself. "For next month."

------------------------------

Okay I just really wanted to start this to see how you guys liked it. Review so I can start it haha oh and I'll try and finish The Life of an Assassin soon so I don't have to worry about two stories. I want to see how you guys like this one and honestly! Haha cause I want to know. If you guys like this one, I'll try and write this one too but if you don't I'll just delete it. evil smile just kidding.

Oh and this is a Kakashi/OC/Obito kind of story but there's a little bit of Sasuke and by own OC just for the story. I won't go into details though. All I'm going to tell you is that the girl in the park isn't Inoyasha Hikari. Just so it doesn't confuse you guys.

REVIEWS. Oh and I also got a new laptop over the weekend (06/01/07) so I might be able to update things a lot faster now cause my parents use the other computer.

- --writingzeaL


	2. Twins?

_**.:Life is One Big Book**_

**Chapter 2: Twins?**

Later that night, I had tried hard to think of something new to write. In the presents of my books, crumpled pieces of paper on the floor and my messy bed, I hovered over my laptop typing away. My fingers had never stopped working since I had gotten back from the park which was about five hours before and I never left the chair I was sitting in. My clothes were the same, I never changed and my toque was replaced by my favourite white trucker hat.

I didn't know what had gotten into me but I wanted to write so badly. Something about that Sasuke boy's problem gave me the perfect idea for a story. It would be my most masterful piece yet, at least for now. I might write something much greater but for the time being, it'd have to do. Most people didn't care whether it was the greatest book in my series so why would I care anyway.

"Uchiha," I said to myself. That name sounded very familiar to me somehow. In a way it was like saying something dangerous. Something in my mind was nagging me and I couldn't quite get my tongue on it. It just sent a sort of alert feeling all over my body. I didn't like it. It was like being watched but it varied.

"Who is that boy," I whispered as I placed my chin on top of my palm, leaning onto the table that held my laptop. The desk too was filled with messy things, not just my floor. This time though, it carried empty plates and cups from the passed hours. That's more proof that I didn't get up yet from my seat since I got home.

I was actually quite intrigued by the boy when he told me how he felt for the girl we saw today. I could clearly see his motives and passion through his eyes. Although dark and mysterious, his eyes showed great kindness and sincerity. And either it was his personality or just him, I liked him, he seemed like a really good kid to me. Any girl would be pretty lucky to have him fawning over her. Then again, today when we were walking to the café, many girls turned and looked at him adoringly. It was amazing how he could just walk by and every girl suddenly falls in love with him.

I had my reasons for writing the book and those weren't going to be told out to the public anytime soon. Secrets were meant to be kept secret and I plan to keep things that way for a little longer. Even Sasuke can't know why I'm writing this story besides trying to convince him he can get the girl. He can get the girl of his dreams if he tries. But he can only get this girl if he plays by my rules.

Time and the lack of sleep were getting to me. My laptop was plugged into the wall so it could last way longer than just two hours. I wish I was like that. I wish I was just able to be plugged into the wall to stay awake. My fingers were getting numb from the continuous typing and my feet were freezing because the heater wasn't on. All that separated my feet from the biting cold were my socks. If I was able to be plugged into the wall, I bet I would be as warm as a dog cuddled up by its owner. Unfortunately, I wasn't like that but I had to work with what I had.

I looked at the time and decided to turn in for the night. I began to turn off my laptop. I looked right at the screen. It was taking a while to turn off. "You don't want to sleep either do you," I said to it, half expecting it to answer back. It soon died down and I was left in a silent, untidy room.

The storm that brewed just outside by window bashed against it as if asking for entry into my small home. Scratching could be heard at my window from the trees and their monstrous claw-like branches. As they swayed back and forth, the moonlight gave the branches silhouettes on my bedroom floor. It was as if there was a creature in my room that was waiting to pounce out into the clear. Since I was very young for I had grown up being taught that monsters will never exist. I knew better. Until today, I knew monsters existed, both in imaginary life and reality. Monsters always lay dormant in every human being.

I got undressed and slid under my amazingly warm covers and instantly fell asleep. But in the back of my mind, I still couldn't stop thinking of the silver-haired girl that was in the park that day.

* * *

In the middle of the night, around three o'clock, my phone rang. I groaned thinking who would be calling at this time of the night. I waited it out, unable to get up and hoping that who ever was calling would give up and go to bed. I waited and waited but the caller was very persistent. I got up, searching ungainly for the phone. I didn't even bother to turn on the lights. I grabbed the phone and picked it up, The sudden cease of the ringing was like music to my ears. 

"Hello? Who's this?" I said groggily.

"Mr. Martin! It's me Uzumaki Naruto! I'm calling all the way from America." It was Naruto. I should've known right after he screamed 'Mr. Martin' out on the phone.

"Why are you calling so late?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot it was early morning there," I heard him laugh sheepishly. "Sorry but I just wanted to know if Hisakata was doing well."

"Yeah I saw her today in the park. She has grown up into a beautiful young lady. Why do you ask?"

"Guess what? I'm visiting there. I wanted to see her again. Dad said it would be good for me to go back to my hometown while he went on a business trip," he laughed again before he said, "He said I would wreck everything if he left me alone. Isn't that weird?"

I just suppressed a chuckle. "Yeah very weird." I replied sarcastically. This boy was always so enthusiastic. Then it hit me. "Oh no,"

"What? What happened? Hello?" he sounded very worried over the phone and I couldn't believe I had just said that out loud. The image of the girl from the park came to mind again. I hadn't heard that name in the longest time but just hearing it triggered a memory in my head that I almost completely forgotten.

Long ago, I had gone to the park and I saw Hisakata there but she was younger then, maybe around two years had already passed since I saw her. I talked to her for a little bit, finding out so many little things. She said there was this boy that had proposed to her not long before. She knew he loved her very much and he was very kind and sweet but she didn't want to break his heart. She also said that she had no one anyway and thought she could probably learn to love him in time. She looked really sad though. She had fantasized about having the perfect love life and what she was going through definitely wasn't like it at all.

This boy on the phone was him.

"Oh um, it's nothing Naruto. When will you be coming?" I asked rather frantically. I should've remembered earlier. I mentally scolded myself.

"Around next Saturday. I can't wait." I could tell Naruto was looking forward to this trip and I couldn't just tell him he couldn't come.

"Well, I need to go uh, use the washroom right now so I'll just see you next Saturday at the airport. What time?" I can't believe this is happening, I thought worriedly.

"Around seven o'clock pm there."

"Okay then, see you there Naruto. Nice talking with you." He was about to say bye but I just hung up, cutting him off.

This was not good, not good at all. I thought he was gone for good. He didn't seem to have any plans of coming back. His father, oh yes his father, I remember him. I had a good childhood with him. He was one of my idols. Right now he's probably in his golden ages but I bet he still has the kindest smile anyone could ever see. I liked Naruto but it's the fact that he's bent on marrying a girl that doesn't even love him. I know the girl very well too. This was a complicated situation.

Then I thought for a moment and another flash of memory came into mind. Sasuke's got some competition, in more ways than one.

* * *

Since last night, I couldn't get back to sleep that easily. My mind was running with thoughts on how to get Naruto away from Hisakata in time for Sasuke to make his move. I was really against this 'I'm going to marry a girl that doesn't even love me' stuff. She was too kind and loyal to be in this situation. She should marry the one she loves. 

That's why I'm here. It's my job to keep her safe. Sasuke won't understand my reasons I have for protecting her but he will soon find out, within time.

I walked as fast as I could to the park yet again for that was where Sasuke said he would be. The day before he said he would be honoured to read my writing before the time I hand in my manuscripts. A loyal young man, I liked that. He was perfect but then again, I only met him once and for a short period of time. Talk about good first impression.

I glanced at my watch and which my jean jacket was covering. My hooded sweater underneath doubled the thickness but then again it was a cold day. I was late. I still had a couple more blocks to go plus I needed to drop off my letter to Naruto at the post office. The letter was nothing special, it just said what time I would be picking him and up and at letter to his father about me taking care of him.

I stopped abruptly and turned into an alley. This was the fastest way to get to the park but also one of the darker parts of town. I had nothing to worry about probably, because it was bright and early. The rats and sewage was clearly visible in the sunlight and the dumpers were already cleaned out so there were no garbage pieces on the floor. No one would be here at this time, or so I thought.

On the other end of the alley there were two men, one really tall guy with shark like features and the other shorter but looked oddly familiar.

"Sasuke?" I couldn't resist asking myself. "I thought he was in the park," I looked over to my right and there it was the post office just a block away, but for some reason, I couldn't move. My body and mind was glued to the spot while watching the young man who I utterly thought was Sasuke. After looking in the direction of the post office for only a split second, I looked back at the scene that had appeared before me involving the Sasuke-look-alike and his big friend.

My body had a mind of it's own for a few seconds later, it decided to walk over to take a closer look at what was happening. The alley was empty besides the two men, the other one that had his back to the brick wall and of course me. It didn't seem like anyone was coming any time soon.

I crouched behind an empty dumpster just within earshot of the three. My sight had never left them since the slight glance at the post office, for reasons unknown.

Even though I was within earshot, I couldn't hear so much as the tapping of their shoes on the cold, watery cement floor. They seemed to be have talking in a quiet voice for a reason though because the man that had his back plastered onto the wall was whimpering like a scared and lost dog. He didn't seem to have any courage to stand up for himself against the other two men. I wasn't sure on what was actually happening but what I saw next got me in edge.

The tall shark-faced man stepped up right in the whimpering man's face and probably said something dangerously frighten for the man fell into a sitting position in a dirty puddle. The man didn't seem to care though. He seemed to be in deep shock. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to have happened but as the other two began to walk away, I felt the urge to check out what really happened.

The two men walked out around the corner of the alley and disappeared out of sight. I thought this was the perfect time to go up to the guy on the floor. Ever since the other two walked out, he didn't move at all. Not even in the slightest. I couldn't even imagine what that shark man might've said to cause this man so much astonishment that he couldn't even move.

I got out from my crouched position with great difficulty. My legs had suddenly gone numb. It pained me so to get up and start running but I had to do it, after all, my meeting with Sasuke was running late.

I ran slowly but surely towards the man. There was a slight limp in my movements and for all I knew, I could've had the face of a person who had just woken up with a hangover. As I got closer, the man didn't seem to notice my presents so I decided to make myself known.

"Hello, Sir." I said as politely as I could. "Is everything okay here?" I said trying not to make it obvious that I had seen almost everything that had just occurred. The man didn't even lift his head up. His head was hanging down his front side while his legs and arms dangled on the sides. Now that I had a closer look, he was significantly dressed, as if he was a very important man. Rich. His suit was black while he had a red tie and a white polo shirt under the midnight coloured jacket. His hair seemed all ruffled up and his jacket was unbuttoned. I noticed he had a shiny silver watch on his left arm that seemed mightily expensive. All in all, without seeing his face, he looked about mid twenties, about ten years younger than me. I really didn't know what he had to do with those two guys.

"Sir, are you okay?" I asked once more. After he didn't answer me, I took a hold of his shoulders and shook him lightly. No answer. This was starting to scare me. "Sir? Sir!" I shook harder. Still no answer. I crouched down once again in front of him. I still couldn't see his face. When I knelt, I almost lost my balance so I used my hand to keep me straight. When I felt like I had my balance again, I brought my hand back to the man's shoulder.

There was blood on my hand.

Without a single breath, my head swung down and looked at the puddle that I was crouching in and the one that the man was soaked in. Blood. Pure red blood splattered everywhere. I shot up immediately and moved away from the puddle in disgust. My right palm was completely covered in blood while the bottoms of my white shoes were turned from grey to dark red.

I looked around frantically for anyone to help me. "Help! Anybody help!"

No one came.

"Okay, get a hold of yourself." I said to myself. I bent down again, trying not to get my pants all covered in blood. I looked around his body for any sign of a stab. I look to his left side, nothing. I looked to his right side, nothing. I cringed at the thought of actually having to lift the guy up to look at his back. I had to do it. I got up and carefully slung one of his arms around my shoulder as I grabbed his waist. When he was secure, I pulled with all my might.

There it was; the wound.

I was ready to see a knife sticking out of his body and I knew what it was going to look like, but when I saw this stab, it was hard to imagine what this guy had gone through.

There was a large cut on his back, the size of a clipboard but very deep. "What could've made such a wound?" I examined his back much more thoroughly and found that he was stabbed various times in different areas of his body.

Then I saw five holes, all of the same size on his lower back. Four of the holes were closer together while the other one was left alone, exactly the same as a hand formation. I took a closer look, although I really didn't want to get any closer to the dead body. They were pretty deeps those holes. Only claws could makes holes as deep at those.

I put the man back in the position I found him in and checked for a pulse, to see if he really was dead. Indeed, there wasn't even a hint of a heart beat. Rough day for the guy.

I got up slowly and stepped back to give the dead body some space. I walked away cautiously, hoping those two men were long gone. I went in the direction of the post office and dropped the letter I wanted to send. All the while, the image of the man never left my mind. It haunted me, even the feeling that the two men gave off were very uncomfortable. It seemed very, how would you say it, evil? That seems to be the best word for it.

As I walked away from the post office slowly, I took out my cellphone and dialed 911. By the time I got to the end of the block, I could hear police sirens in the distance.

"Rest in peace."

* * *

REVIEWS. OMG I hate highschool XD. Too much work. SCIENCE. I DISPISE SCIENCE. Too much work. projects left right and center DUE THE NEXT DAY. Like literally. Geez -- anywho. One of the writers here on ebullience-JJ has kept track of my writers block. 1 MONTH and counting haha. Anyway HikariStar77 also got me going on it again, after jump starting me with a talk. Not lecture talk but you know, talk. Hahah anyway, read her stories too .. OH and ebullience-JJ's story(ies) will MAYBE make you cry. TRY IT OUT. 

--writingzeaL

(p.s. thanks for reading!)


	3. Stupid Birds and Ice Cream

_**.:Life is One Big Book**_

**Chapter 3: Stupid Birds and Ice Cream**

A couple blocks away from the park, I decided to walk a bit slower to try and collect my thoughts. I had just witnessed a murder before my eyes by someone who looked exactly the same as Sasuke himself. Everything seemed familiar; the eyes, the face, everything. Something in the back of my mind kept saying it wasn't him though. Something was nagging me not to believe my eyes.

The park was right across the street and I could already see the silver hair in the distance. Not far from where she was was the same boy I had talked to the day before. I couldn't quite see exactly everything from here but I knew that they were who they were.

I looked left, then right, waited for the last car to pass then I started walking towards the park. My hands dug into my jean pockets as I swiftly made my way to the nearest bush.

I had found the perfect bush; it was right behind the girl but I still had a full view of Sasuke. I crept silently into the bush and sat, waiting to see if what I thought was true.

Sasuke looked exactly the same as the murderer so it wouldn't be that hard to believe if he really was the killer. The only thing that was different was the change in clothing. I watched him sit, sighing and occasionally taking a peek at his watch. While I observed, I searched the park for the man with a shark-like face. I didn't want to take my chances. If he really was the killer, I wouldn't set foot within fifty meters of the boy.

Although this bush was perfect, one thing bothered me; the constant giggling and chattering of girls. I didn't think they were aware of my presents yet, and I wanted to keep it that way. The last thing I wanted at the time was a mad mob of college girls raging after me thinking I was spying on 'them'. No I wasn't going to step out and show myself to them. If I did, I should've just signed my death contract and let the grim reaper take me. It would've saved time at least.

My eyes set back onto the young Uchiha as I tried to keep the giggling out of my head. When my eyes went back to him, I froze shocked. Sasuke was staring straight at me, or that's what it seemed like. He never looked away. I looked left and right and then looked back at him. Yup, he was still looking. It was either me he was looking at or someone—the girls!

I looked to the side where the girls were and followed his gaze. He was staring straight at Hisakata. Thank goodness it wasn't me. If he did see me, I would've looked like a total idiot in front of him and the girls.

I slowly crept around the large bush that I was hiding behind and walked the long way to the bench. Part way to the bench, I had lost sight of Sasuke but I didn't think it was much to worry about. But something about not being able to see him gave me the chills. Maybe part of me was still on high alert. The only good thing was that there was no sign of a man with shark-like features.

When I lost sight of Sasuke, I began to walk a bit faster. I didn't know why. My body suddenly had a mind of its own. I've had that happen to me a million times so I should've been more comfortable with that happening but this time, it was because of an emotion that I couldn't quite describe. The feeling was like being watched but then also a mix of knowing what witl happen. Either way, it was a very uncanny feeling.

Finally, I could see the end of the bush that was blocking my view. Even though I was relieved, my pace was still the same. I longed to stop the rapid beating of my heart in fear that I might suffer from a heart attack.

Very few meters away the end of the bush was near. In a split second, my view was cleared once more. I looked over to the bench and my heart stopped.

He disappeared.

I heard footsteps behind me. Not very fast ones but not really slow either. I was sweating by the galleons which surprised me; it was pretty cold out and the clothes I was wearing help keep out the chills only at the slightest. I heard the footsteps grow nearer. I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned around.

All I saw were normal, ordinary people walking. Cars were driving passed me, but for some odd reason, all I could hear were the footsteps of people and the beating of my heart as it raced. I scanned the area behind me just to be sure. _'Okay Glenn, get a hold of yourself, nothing is going to happen to you. Just relax.'_ I told myself.

I turned around again and bumped into—

Sasuke.

I screamed. This was the last straw. Everything was against me, trying to scare me to death.

"Hey, hey! Calm down Glenn. It's me, Sasuke." He had his hands in the air between him and me as if setting up a barrier. I saw the confusion on his face and noticed that my body language at the moment seemed rather "out of this world". Let's just say standing straight was hundreds of light years away from what I was doing.

I took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. I bent over and put my hands on my knees to try and keep my balance. "Sorry Sasuke, today just isn't my day." I tried to relax just a little seeing Sasuke put his hands down.

"It's okay, but hey I got a good head start on Hisakata." He sounded overjoyed. Something must've happened, something good. "By head start I mean I got to talk to her today." I looked up at him and saw a faint smile on his face. _'Good good, at least he's done that. That's a good start.'_

I then replied with, "Oh? What about?" I was now standing straight, believe it or not, and was walking with him to the ice cream shop. Actually, I thought that was a good place to stop and read, I really was in need of a cold dessert after all that had happened to me. To believe I went through so much suspense and it had only been an hour.

"It was actually about the trip that the business course classes are taking next month." He smiled remembering the conversation. "She said she was definitely going." Sasuke turned to me with the happiest smile I've seen on his face. "I can't wait. But I'm nervous too," he admitted. "You were the one that helped me get started, and you're still helping me. I don't know if I can do this alone." He looked down at his walking feet nervously.

"Hey hey, you can do it. I'm only here for some," I thought for a moment. "Assistance." He looked up from his shoes. "Yeah, assistance. I'm just here as your coach, so to speak." I looked up at the clouds. "Of course, I'm not the one doing the work. You're the one that sums up the courage to actually do something."

We walked in silence for a period of time just admiring the scenery. Trees and flowers begin to bloom again after a cold winter. Even though the winter chill still hung in the air, everything was transforming, turning into beautiful works of art once more. Children still bundled up in jackets running around, chasing each other, laughing while their parents chatted amongst themselves not far behind. The sun teased us as it shone brightly in the clear blue sky but the warm could not reach our skin. It hung up in the blue dome as if only for display. Shadows quivered behind buildings, fearing the sun's rays. To believe there were so many things going on in the world and here we were, both Sasuke and I, walking to an ice cream shop.

­­­­­­­­--------------------

**True Love, **Konoha High School

"Ms. Inoyasha, please take a seat over there by the window. Sorry it's our only seat left." The teacher said to Hikari and they both walked into an empty classroom. She came early second period that day. She decided to walk around the school to find her classes. Fortunately, she bumped into her Math teacher in the deserted halls. He decided to take her to his class since second period that day was, in fact, Math.

She walked over happily to her new desk. "Oh I really don't mind. Actually, this spot will be just perfect." She dropped her bag onto the desk and took a seat. She was sitting right next to the window with a perfect view of the chalkboard.

She began to unpack her bag of the books she was told to buy and the pencil case she had from her last school. In the process, she took the time to gaze at the scenery outside of the large window she was now facing. She leaned over onto the desk with one elbow leaning on the top while her cheek rested on her palm. She sighed once and said, "Nicest day I've seen in ages."

It was only her in the room at the moment because the teacher left to get some papers. "I bet it's a pop quiz of some sort." She sighed at that thought.

"Well you never know, you might not have to do it since you're new around here." Hikari gave a jump as she turned around. Standing before her was a handsome young man that she recognized right away. He was wearing the school uniform that she had gotten used to seeing already but something about him wearing it made her see it in a whole new light. _'Way better looking than any other guy who wears that uniform.'_

"Hello? Hikari, it's me remember?" She was brought out of her trance as she looked at her desk. She blushed at the thought of her being caught staring at him.

"Oh, yeah I remember." She summed up the courage to look up at his face so that the situation wouldn't get any weirder. "You're alone. Aren't you always with Obito?" She smiled innocently.

Kakashi was surprised to find her in another one of his classes. He didn't think she would be in any of his classes besides the Business course that they both had together. Well he was happy that he had gotten the chance to see her again. It brightened his day.

"Obito's probably going to be a little late," he chuckled. "As usual." Kakashi pulled out the chair beside her. "May I take a seat?"

"Oh, sure." She presented the chair like it was a prize in a game show and laughed. Kakashi played along as he sat down as courtly as he could. They both laughed for a little bit.

"You know," Kakashi started. "This is one of my favourite classes." He looked at her, still smiling from the little acting they did.

"Well, I'm not really a sucker for math." She said.

"Oh, I didn't mean the actual class. I meant the classroom. It has the best view out of all of my classes." Then he thought, _'And now I get to see the most beautiful girl in the world.'_

While she turned and looked out the window again, he couldn't help but stare at the side of her face. "Beautiful," he unconsciously said out loud.

"Yeah, isn't it?" she added with the statement while still looking out at the breathtaking scene. "Yes you are," this time he spoke just above a whisper.

"Pardon?" She looked back at him with a smile along with a questioning look.

"Uh, I said," Kakashi frantically tried to think of something to replace what he said. "Pests, you birds." He mentally slapped himself. _'Stupid, nice grammar.'_

She looked at him and laughed. "Where did that come from? There aren't that many bird outside,"

_'Ah, crap.'_ "I, uh," he looked all over the room for something to help him. Then he found a poster. "Oh, I was uh, being chased by birds over the weekend at the beach while I was eating a sandwich so I ended up getting sand all over my lunch." He said the whole sentence with one breath.

Hikari looked at him once more but this time she couldn't suppress her laugh. "Well, we'll have to see that bird again, don't we?"

Kakashi took the opportunity and used it. "Shall we? This Saturday at the beach. We'll show that bird who's boss."

"Ten o'clock sharp."

They both chuckled again and ended up staring at each other once more.

Over by the door was Obito with a jealous look on his face. He saw the whole thing and now they were both staring at each other. He watched as Hikari looked away shyly and smiled. _'Damn.'_

­­­­­­------------------

I took a spoon-full of my double chocolate ice cream while Sasuke, sitting opposite me, was licking his vanilla ice cream cone while reading my story. It was kind of funny watching him since he really didn't notice anything that was going on around him. For all I knew, I could probably through a tennis ball at his head and he still wouldn't notice me. For example, at the moment, his ice cream was about to drip onto his pants. I didn't have the heart to tell him so I just watched the scene unfold.

"Ahh!" There he goes, I thought. I watched as Sasuke jumped out of his seat looking down at his pants. Yup, there was a fat glop of vanilla ice cream right where I thought it would land. I just couldn't help it, I laughed my head off.

"Sasuke, you really have to pay attention. I was going to through this thing at you while you were reading just to make sure you were still among the living." I said between chuckles. I pointed to the thing I was going to chuck at him and his eyes grew wide.

"Are you crazy? If you threw that at me, I would have a head the size of a watermelon!" he cried out in disbelief as he looked from his pants to his cone then to me. "Geez, that's not good." The ice cream blob was sliding down his right pant leg, heading towards his new shoe.

I laughed again, "I think you should get that fixed up. Otherwise, all the pretty girls around here will think you missed a bathroom break." All I received was a death glare from Sasuke as he hopped on his non-ice-cream-soaked leg all the way to the men's washroom.

He was turning as red as a tomato, with both rage and embarrassment I guessed. When I said "all the way", I really meant was, "pass a crowd of people who were thinking he was an insane maniac and a total idiot."

I used the time to get a free ice cream. I packed up my laptop and took out a piece of tissue and a pen. I wrote a note to Sasuke who was apparently still trying to get the ice cream off of his pants. Hopefully it didn't get onto his shoes. I admit, they were nice.

I pushed my chair in and left the note under his cone and dashed off. The lady at the counter saw me leaving and I didn't pay yet. I saw the look of confusion on her face and I tried not to laugh as Sasuke came out of the washroom. "Don't worry lady, he's going to pay for my ice cream." Then I dashed off.

Secretly, I went over to the big window and crouched so that he couldn't see me. I watched him slowly get back to his seat and pick up the tissue note. I nearly fell over with laughter when I saw his face as he crumpled the tissue up. He grabbed his ice cream cone and tried to run out the door when the lady from the counter stepped in front of the door and stuck her hand out, indicating that he had to pay up. I swear, it was the best thing I watched in the longest time. His face was priceless as he got his wallet out and paid up.

"Time for me to get out of here." I said to myself as I got up and went up to the ice cream store door. I looked at Sasuke with an evil smile and laughed as I jogged on the spot and then ran for it when he got out of the shop. Sasuke came out and looked at me. He threw the piece of tissue that I wrote the note on and sped for me.

"You're dead Glenn!"

The yellow piece of tissue blew freely in the wind.

* * *

OKAY. Chapter three up! I hate these writer's blocks. Some of my friend's are going "GEEZ you haven't updated in like forever!" hahah anyway, I've also been busy watching Howl's Moving Castle. AHHHH best movie I've seen from Hayao Miyazaki! OMG he's like my idol. I love his work. He better make at least like 5 more movies or I'm going to die from lack of Miyazaki films. 

- --writingzeaL (REVIEWS PLEASE)


	4. Idiot Comes to Town

_**.:Life is One Big Book**_

**Chapter 4: Idiot Comes to Town**

**True Love,** Seaside Beach

It was a bright, Saturday morning and the sun shone down clearly on Kakashi and Hikari who were now both on the beach. The ocean morning breeze blew at them continuously as they both sat side by side looking out at the sunrise.

"Look at that Kakashi, it's beautiful." Hikari sighed, looking out at the scene with her electrifying eyes. "No wonder you woke me up so early this morning," she giggled as she realized this. "Thanks."

That morning, at around five o'clock or so, it was still dark out and Hikari was woken up by a large crashing sound. She abruptly sat up, still half asleep and turned on the lamp beside her bed. When the room lit up, she looked towards her window and saw a clump of clothes that looked someone like a human, splat on the ground. She was ready to grab her alarm clock and throw it at her intruder but she noticed the silver hair and rethought the whole 'kill-the-intruder' thing.

Moments after Hikari made her statement, Kakashi lay back with his hands behind his head, eyes closed. He was enjoying the sound of the waves that came in and out onto the shore. He loved this kind of thing; nothing but nature to calm the mind. He would usually come here alone or with Obito to pass the time but this was different though, in a good way; he had Hikari with him instead.

"Kakashi?" Hikari looked down at Kakashi. She was sitting up with her arms hugging her legs up to her chest. She looked down adoringly. _'Like an angel,'_

He was asleep.

"It must've been too early for him," she giggled quietly, trying not to wake him. Last time she giggled, he woke up at the very sound. She thought she had disturbed him. He thought otherwise. He thought it was great hearing her laugh. He never usually got to hear it.

She looked back out at the ocean and sighed once more. "He's too sweet for his own good." She got up and walked to Kakashi's car.

She came back minutes later with a large blanket and a leather-cover book in hand. Since they were sitting on a larger blanket already, this one was just for the cold.

"This'll keep him warm." She draped the blanket over his sleeping form and sat back down beside him. The book in her hand was just for her own reading time. She didn't know when Kakashi would wake from his deep slumber so she brought it.

She heard him mumble and shift positions. She looked back and saw his droopy eyes looking back. He sat up and rubbed his eyes lazily then stretched. He lifted his arms into the air and gave a long yawn. Finally, he slumped down and looked towards Hikari again. Hikari thought he looked adorable, like a little child who had just woken up from a nap.

She closed her book and set it down beside her. While closing it she shivered and little bit as she put it down. She hugged herself to keep the warm in and the cold out as much as possible.

Kakashi saw her shiver. _'Stubborn girl; I told you to bring a thicker jacket.'_ He thought, smiling inwardly. He moved slowly so that he was sitting behind her and wrapped the blanket around her as well as himself.

When Hikari saw him move, she thought he was going to get up and get something or go back to sleep but she was wrong. She suddenly felt warm as she saw his arms, along with the blanket, wrap around her. She smiled to herself. _'This is a perfect example of how sweet he can be.'_

Kakashi was being careful because he didn't really know if she didn't want him to do that. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her. For all he knew, she could dislike what he was doing and chuck the book at his head. While he was still lost in thought, he was jolted back to reality as he felt the small form he was embracing relax and lean onto his chest. He was partly surprised and relieved to know that he wasn't going to get slapped anytime soon. He tightened his embraces and kissed the top of her head.

Time passed by slowly but it wasn't the least bit awkward to Kakashi. To him, it was like a dream come true. He always dreamt of being with the perfect girl and having a perfect time. He was given all of this and more.

He noticed a few children, no older than five, run onto the beach with sand castle building tools and other sorts of toys. He thought it was a wonderful sight; kids running around happily on a brilliantly sunny day, having the time of their lives. How he wished he would someday see his children as happy as those kids were. He wouldn't want anything more than to see their smiling faces. He wouldn't want anything more than to be called dad.

He wanted Hikari to see those kids and see the scene he was seeing. It was breathtaking. "Hikari," he whispered softly. "Hikari look," the only response she gave was a moan.

He looked over to her shoulder to see what was going on. She couldn't have been mad that whole time, she would've said something. Then, he saw a glimpse of her face.

Soundasleep.

He smiled, _'Must've woken her up a bit too early.'_ She couldn't see the scene but he thought her dreams were probably worth more than what he saw.

"Sweet dreams,"

They were both left on the beach happier than they could ever imagine.

----------

"Do I really have to do this?" I said to myself in dismay. "I mean I could just leave him there and say I slipped and fell, causing me to have amnesia." A great sigh escaped my body as I slumped over, still holding onto the steering wheel.

Going at one hundred miles per hour, I was sitting in a black mustang convertible that was headed towards the city airport. I just so happened to get it from Sasuke himself. I had told him that I had someone to pick up at the airport but all I had were my two feet and the airport was all the way on the outskirts of town. I told him I would take a bus or two but hey, as soon as he offered the keys, I couldn't resist. It had been a while since I actually drove a car around, minus the bicycles.

I actually quite liked the car. I still couldn't believe Sasuke said this particular car was the cheapest car they had, but it seemed to be over a million dollars worth by the looks of it. It even had this fancy little serpent chain dangling from the rearview mirror. There was much more but I won't go into detail.

As I neared the airport, thoughts of making a U-turn and driving back home at twice the speed I was going at now seemed to slip my mind every so often. I really didn't want to pick up Naruto. I mean, he was a young adult now and he still needed a person to drive him around? I know carpooling is a good way to save the environment, but for Naruto, that's ridiculous. I wouldn't want to be caught dead in the same car as Naruto for more than five minutes. I fear I could get into a car crash, even without him driving. When I saw the airport within view, I had suddenly regretted not bringing my lucky socks.

"Here goes nothing." That was the dullest line I had spoken the whole day.

----------------

"You know maybe when we get into town we could get some food or something." _'Will he ever shut up?'_ I asked myself for the millionth time. "I was actually thinking of raman specifically but we could order something else. I can finish whatever you throw at me." _'There he goes again with that little grin. Two things I ask: silence and…well silence!'_ I was screaming in my head. Thank goodness I could actually keep my eyes on the road. At the mood I was in, any pedestrian to pass my way would be sorry they ever decided to walk that day.

"Or maybe that old man that owned that fancy restaurant downtown is still in business. He always had good food I guess but boy did he stink." Naruto was babbling on and on and we still didn't even get out of the airport parking lot!

"We might just have to--"

"Okay! Naruto," I said as calmly as I could, although I failed miserably. "Do you see that sign that says 'Exit of Parking Lot – Entering Highway' all the way over there on the right side?" I pointed to the large blue sign at the end of the underground parking lot. From my rage, my finger was shaking as I pointed.

"Um, oh! Is it that yellow sign over there? There's a guy standing next to it so I can't really read what it says." I looked to where I was pointing in confusion. _'It's either I'm colour blind or he's an idiot.'_

"What are you talking about Naruto. There's no one standing anywhere near the sign. And yellow?" To answer all of my questions, I stopped the car and looked back at Naruto.

I mentally slapped myself.

'_You stupid idiot.'_ Naruto at the moment was looking over to his left side at the giant raman sign. He was squinting still trying to read what it said. "Naruto," I growled. _'Is he getting paid for making my life a living hell or am I on Candid Camera?' _I looked around searching for a camera hidden somewhere in the bushes or in the cars but to my disappointment, there were none in sight.

I looked back over to Naruto again. Yup, he was still looking out the window on his left. "Naruto, your 'other' right, if you don't mind turning, is where the sign is."

"Really? Where?" He made a full 180 degree turn to where the blue sign was. "Oh! There it is! Don't worry I found it!" He scooted all the way over to the other side of the car to the window on the right and began to read what the sign said out loud. "'Toys R Useless'. Why did you ask me about that?"

I swung my head over to the sign. I began to read out loud as well, "It's 'Toys R Us – all for less!'" The 'less' was bigger than the other three words but how could he get those mixed up? "Geez he's blind and deaf," I mumbled as quietly as I could.

"You know what Naruto? Why don't you go to sleep? It's an hour drive to get into town. There's a couple pillows there so feel free to just," _'Shut up!'_ "fall asleep." I gave my fakest smile and turned away quickly so that he wouldn't see my angry face.

"Really? Aw thanks. I think I do need some sleep. You know, with the carrying of the luggage and all." He yawned and a few minutes later, I heard snoring. _'Carrying luggage my ass. I was the one who carried all four bags! Why I outta…!'_

I restrained myself and sat there driving silently. A full five minutes passed in silence then something finally dawned over me.

"He's going to get new glasses or I'm gonna die."

--------------------

"Oy! Naruto!" I still had the seatbelt keeping me from jumping out of the car to go after Naruto. "Geez! He never at least has at least 5 minutes of no energy." I struggled but I finally got the blasted seatbelt off and I jolted out the door. "Naruto! Wait for me!" _'God, where's the off button on this kid?'_ I ran after him.

We had stopped near that same park that I met Sasuke and where Naruto happened to meet Hisakata. It's true I said that she goes there almost every day but I never knew the truth would make Naruto go wild. He really did want to see her, and badly.

I was almost there; he was probably there already. I had lost sight of him.

The park was another three blocks away but I could already see the slides and swings. "Okay almost there, now to find Naruto." I stopped on the corner of the street right outside of the café and scanned the park area. No luck. I ran for it again. "If I lose him, his dad's going to have my head!" with that in mind, I ran faster than I had ever run before.

"Where did he--" I stopped in my tracks as I saw Naruto standing stalk still with saddened eyes. I walked up to him and shook his shoulders. "Naruto? What's wrong? You were as jumpy as a kangaroo before and now, well," I just looked at him. His energy level seemed to have dropped some.

He pointed to where he was looking and my eyes grew wide. I didn't know if I was happy or I was surprised; maybe both?

Before my very eyes, Sasuke and Hisakata were standing, almost as if in the center of the whole park, embracing one another.

* * *

REVIEWS! MAN...i can't believe that took me another month to write. i hate all these writer's blocks. its soo hardto find out what to write after you've already planned everything out. i guess i'm not the "plan-everything-out-before-you-type-a-single-word" type person. well even though my chapters take long to update, please enjoy!

- --writingzeaL


	5. Complications and Unknown Sadness

_**.:Life is One Big Book**_

**Chapter 5: Complications and Unknown Sadness**

I sat once again, in my empty messy bedroom, looking out the window into the dark night sky, city lights illuminating the landscape. Although it was very late, cars honking and trucks' horns could be heard. Because of the city lights, the beautiful stars could barely be seen but they were still there, shining as brightly as they could. The moon also accompanied them but it shone through the city lights, still the ruler of the night.

Everything was getting so complicated. "I meet boy, boy likes girl, boy has friend, friend sees boy and girl together, friend gets mad, I get stuck." It was like reading a story book with no happy ending. The story just keeps getting more and more complicated as if there was no end. I can't believe I got myself into this. "What the hell am I doing anyway? I know I should be doing something but I didn't think I would get so dragged into it. Now I'm stuck between a love triangle." I collapsed onto my bed. "Not to mention the girl is in it too. Two guys going for the same girl," I thought as I stared at the blank ceiling. "Although it is complicated, I admit, it's going to be one hell of a fight." A picture of Sasuke and Naruto going at it, fist to fist came into mind. "Wait, not physically." I reassured myself. Last thing I wanted were two beat up boys in the hospital.

I took off my shoes and laid down on the bed properly with my hands behind my head, still staring at the ceiling. "God, what have I gotten myself into." My eyes began to droop slowly until they closed shut completely and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

----------

**True Love, **Konoha High

Kakashi moved among the sea of students with a huge smile plastered onto his face. Not only was he expressing his happiness through his face, he was also expressing it through his body; he was almost dancing within the halls. His feet moved swiftly and smoothing along the floor as if there were wheels attached to the soles of his feet.

His weekend was the best weekend he had ever experienced in his life. For once, he didn't have to worry about homework or school or even Obito, all he had to worry about was not falling asleep on the beach. He had a blast but if he fell asleep, he would've gotten into big trouble.

That day, he hadn't seen Hikari yet but he immediately caught a glimpse of Obito and ran to him. "Obito!" he said, looking over peoples' heads to where Obito's locker was. Obito heard his name being called and looked up but only to see the person he least liked at the moment. He then sped up his movements and shut his locker, walking away as fast as he could in the direction of his next class. To his efforts, he at least got to get around the corner before Kakashi got to him. "Hey, man. Didn't you hear me back there? I was practically screaming." Kakashi looked Obito in the face and noticed that he wasn't making any eye contact. "'Ey, what's up? You don't seem like yourself today." He stated. Obito said nothing. "Oh come on, it's me, Kakashi. By now you would've told me about all the things you did this weekend. Oh and speaking of weekends—" he was interrupted by Obito walking passed him, his head hung low. "'Oy, where are you going?"

"I didn't do anything this weekend, that's all." Obito muttered before he entered his next class, leaving a dumbstruck Kakashi in the nearly empty hallways. "The heck?" Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. "Hey, I haven't seen you all day, where were—" She yelped when she was lifted several feet off the ground and spun around in the air. She was very confused while Kakashi was as happy as he could ever be. "Wha-hey! Kakashi!" she cried out as she heard him laughing. She was then set down safely on the ground. "We really have to work on your greetings, 'kashi." She said looking up at him with a knowing look.

Kakashi just scratched the back of his head sheepishly and looked back down at her. "Well, it's not my fault. You made me the happiest guy in the world. It's the least I could do." He joked, earning him a playful punch in the arm. "It just so happens that I didn't do much remember? I fell asleep." She remembered the beautiful orange colour of the sun with a touch of purple that graced the skies while they were on the beach. "That was good enough for me." He replied.

"I was meaning to ask you something," he began after a moment. "Hmm?" she questioned looking into his mismatched eyes. "I—"

"Hikari! There you are!" a girl that he didn't really recognize came by and stopped him from continuing. "We have to get to socials. We have a presentation to get ready for remember?" she urged Hikari to hurry up. She looked back at Kakashi with a sorry look. "Sorry 'kashi, I have to go. I completely forgot about the presentation. Just remember that question and ask me later after school okay?" she was about to turn around and run after her friend but she stopped and turned to Kakashi again. To his surprise, she pecked him on the cheek and bid farewell. For the second time that day, he was left dumbstruck in the halls.

He watched her disappear up the stairs, still in shock. The warning bell went and woke Kakashi's senses up. "Crap. Class is all the way on the other side of the school!" and off he ran, shoes making a loud clicking that echoed through the hallways.

"You probably won't understand me anyway Kakashi." Once again, Obito witnessed a heartbreaking event.

----------

I woke up abruptly to the sound of the doorbell being rung more than it was supposed to. "Who could that be?" I looked at my alarm clock. It said it was quarter to eight. I rubbed my eyes a bit to make sure I wasn't seeing things. "Eight? Who could be here at eight?" The doorbell just kept going, with the occasional knocking ever now and then. I didn't want to get up so I put my pillow over my head to try and block out the sounds. When I did so, everything became silent for about five minutes. _"Hey it worked!"_ I thought. From out of nowhere there was a loud knocking at the door and everything started up again. I groaned and forced myself to get up and check who it was. It was for my sake and my door's.

"I'm coming!" I said as loud as I could, didn't work. I was walking through my house like a blind person. I bumped into various things, especially things with sharp corners. I didn't have any energy to yell out in pain though, so I just screamed out my agony in my head. _'Damnit, this better be worth it or I'm going to sum up energy to yell. Not now though, I'm too tired.'_ I thought and yawned and stretched while still making my way to the door. This caused me to scratch my stomach on my wooden side table, leaving a long red mark across it. That one stung. "Gah! When I open that door I'm gonna…"

I unlocked my door and unchained it then turned the knob and opened it to reveal my uninvited visitor. "Took you long enough to open up. Geez, you sleep like glue."

"God help me."

----------

"Tell me again why you woke me up at eight in the morning just to drag me grocery shopping with you? 'Cause I don't quite get it." I yawned as I carried four grocery bags; two in each hand. I thought he said it was some 'light food shopping'. _'Yeah, right.'_ "Okay, you see I woke up at around five this morning and I couldn't get back to sleep. I tried everything: watch tv, eat, count sheep, stare at the ceiling and even cook up ramen. That usually gets me to sleep." He rambled on. "And besides, I was still thinking about that whole Hisakata thing. It takes a while to forget ya know," He was carrying two bags in one hand while the other held one. "So I came to your place just to get out into town. I didn't have much planned for today anyway." The word sleepwalking was my brand new word of the day.

I fought another yawn from seeping through. "So, about that thing with Sasuke and Hisakata," I started. Curiosity got the best of me so I questioned on. I remembered Naruto's reaction when he saw them. I saw him with a stare that was mixed with shock, sadness and anger. He couldn't even bring himself to look away for his glare was stuck on no one but Sasuke, who he thought was one of his best friends. His supposed fiancée was with someone who was his friend though I doubted Sasuke even knew that that was the girl that Naruto had described to him all those years. Naruto then stormed off, walking across streets without even looking both ways, as if he was just waiting to get hit by a moving vehicle. I saw everything, and in truth, I felt a little sorry for Naruto for he saw the woman he loved with another man. To be frank, I had felt that before but I don't want to go into detail.

He was silent and somehow I knew that would happen. It would be kind of hard to take if I were in his position too. Finding out how that happened is the only way to answer the silence. I knew enough about Hisakata to know that she wouldn't go behind her fiancée's back and go for another guy, even though that guy was known as a 'heartbreaker' among the ladies. _'Girls always see him as the handsome one; he sees them as pests I'm guessing.'_ Not only does she have a good head on her shoulders, she also has her dignity. She's not one to do such things.

"It's probably not what you think. Tell you what," we had just entered the elevator of the apartment that Naruto was staying at and I pressed the button to his floor even though my hands were still occupied. "I'll check it out some time this week okay?" There was a sound that indicated that we had reached our destination and the doors opened, revealing others who were waiting to use the elevator as well. We walked out and headed towards Naruto's suit. "I couldn't make you do that, you're not really involved in this." He replied to my offer. He opened his door and I made my way to his kitchen. "Don't worry about that part. I need to do something about it anyway. You know how it is when Hisakata is involved in these kinds of things." I said and dropped off the groceries on the floor. "Well, I'll be seeing you." I said bidding him farewell. "But—" Without turning around, I said, "I said don't worry. No one else can do it anyway." I chuckled. "Bye, Naruto."

----------

My shadow dragged behind me as I walked down the silent sidewalk. I knew that having Naruto here at this particular time was a bad idea but I couldn't argue with his father, I still owed him a lot. This 'babysitting' wouldn't even cover it. I don't think a whole wad of cash would do either, since he is one of the richest men around. He's special to me, like a father figure. When I was young, he was my mentor. He was the one who taught me martial arts. I know I never really got to use those skills in my life time but it always came in handy in other ways.

I owed him something else. It wasn't just because he was like a father figure and my mentor but more. More than what words can comprehend. Naruto, as well, was fun to be around and he kind of grew on me over the years. Since he was a toddler, he was always by my side, being the boy that he was: curious, obnoxious yet caring and gentle.

My feet brought me back to my place of memories. The park. The world was being queer to me. It winded all of the roads and streets to lead me back here. I continued to let it mark a path for me and I followed. I then began to walk on the gravel road that encircled the park and the road that lead to the different playgrounds. I was thinking, _'The world wants me to walk near playgrounds?'_ Indeed the children were enjoyable to watch but I didn't quite see the reason why I was there.

Then she came to view. It was Hisakata. It hadn't been that long since I had seen her but what I had noticed was that our meetings were becoming more and more coincidental. That was another thing I thought upon. _'Now the world wants me to see the girl that two of the people I know want to get to? Now I'm really confused.'_ I walked to her slowly because by the looks of things, her back turned to me, I didn't think she knew I was behind her.

Trying not to scare her, I tapped her shoulder and uttered a greeting, preferably "hi".

"Oh, Hey!" She turned to me with a surprised but glad smile and gave me a warm hug. After she let go she said, "I wasn't expecting you here at this hour. What is it now, ten o'clock in the morning?" She took a glance at her watch. "Well, almost ten." She let her arm swing back down. Her gaze that once was examining the watch now went to me with a hint of confusion and questioning mixed together.

Truthfully, I missed her, a lot actually. I still remember that innocent, questioning look that she was giving. I don't know if anyone knows what we've been through but they were very rough times. Something I probably wouldn't want to remind her of. "I just came by to stretch my legs. To be completely honest, I don't know why my legs took me here instead of somewhere else. I was thinking home but I guess my legs have a mind of their own."

"Well, since you're here," she turned so that her back was facing me, "Could you help me baby-sit for a while? Those two are becoming a hand full."

I laughed seeing two young boys at the age of about eight, twins to be exact, who were running around madly on the playground playing tag, most likely. I wasn't sure if it was tag because after a moment, one of the two got out a bright red ball and hit the other smack on the back of the head. Looked to me like they didn't change at all.

"Oh yes, the Kobayashi twins. They've grown so much since I last saw them."

"Yeah, and along with them getting older, they've gotten a bigger energy storage somewhere in there. They're always running around and nagging. It's starting to drive me crazy."

"Then why do you still baby-sit them?"

This time, she became quiet after all of the complaining she was doing. I walked up beside her and scanned her in the face. Her features had still stayed the same, as beautiful as ever. She has a sincere smile; something I haven't seen in almost forever as well. "To be completely honest to you," she kept her gaze on the two boys playing in the sandbox. "It's all because of mom," She turned to me once more and looked me straight in the eye. "When I look after these two, it's like mom's still here. I feel like she's in me whenever I look after them. Every action I do reminds me of how she used to take care of me," she paused for a moment then smiled a small sad smile. "That's how much I miss her."

I was partly surprised by this new piece of information. And all this time, I thought she wasn't this affected by the loss of her mother. Alas, I was mistaken.

I sadly looked up at the sky not knowing what to say. _'Your mother…'_

----------

I laid awake staring up at my ceiling once more deep in thought. It was only half passed noon but I brushed that thought away. The rain seemed to keep coming as sleep came crawling. I yawned a few times while I thought about what happened that day. In my regular position, hands behind my head and eyes closed, my mind geared up on its own with the latest event.

"_Yeah, mom." She had said. Yes, I knew her mother but that was such a long time ago, I didn't know that she still thought of her. All those years that I had seen her after her mother had passed away; they were all days of her silently grieving. I didn't know what to say. "I still remember how she was always nagging me about getting dirty all the time, but all I would do was stare back up at her with a smile and a 'sorry mommy' and off I went again." She chuckled sadly. "That's exactly what that little Kobayashi's to do me all the time. And it makes me wonder whether or not I would make a good mother," she had trailed off._

_I had thought upon her words and smiled inwardly. "Yes I would think you would make a great mother someday." I never knew seeing someone so young so sad would even make the world cry. The world was meant to keep everyone happy but when the time comes that one is not feeling well, it's as if the world knew how that one person felt._

_Just as I thought this, the sky began to darken and thunder could be heard rolling in the clouds. She seemed too deep in thought to notice much. Even the two boys were having a blast swinging, going down the slides, even when they fell they would get back up again and run around like before. Nothing could take their minds off of what they were doing._

_I stared long at the twins. I didn't know why but something about them kept my eyes glued. Then, out of the blue, I saw a young girl of about five looking up at another woman who had beautiful black silky hair and blue eyes. She was kneeling down dusting off the dirt that was on the little girl's clothes. She seemed to be telling her not to do that again but she still had a motherly smile on her face. When I blinked, they were both gone, replaced by the same two boys playing._

_She looked up at me with water-filled eyes. "I knew Sasuke would understand. He was sweet when I told him this exact same thing. I hugged him to show my appreciation." She waved for the twins to come to her so that they could make their way home. "I never really knew him before but I knew him, you know?" She looked back at the twins, but now with a loving smile. "I'm sure things will find their way back to normal." The only thing that I could say to her."I sure hope you're right." Those were her last words before she turned around and gave me one last hug and left with the twins in hand._

**--------------------**

Ahhh updating is starting to become harder and harder. I'm losing my motivation here viewers! I needs some motivation to keep going. This is a complicated story and soon you'll find that out. I can't really say how sorry I am that I haven't updated. I've been…er busy? Hahah. Call it what you like. Oh and ANIME EVOLUTION was the highlight of my summer XD. It's all because of Kuchiki Byakuya and his crazy actions. Well anyway, reviewers can get mad at me XD I deserve it all.

- --writingzeaL


	6. The Devil Walks

_**.:Life is One Big Book**_

**Chapter 6: The Devil Walks**

My mid day nap had brought me to awaken as a captive of the night. The rain hadn't ceased and darkness consumed the whole town. Multitudes of droplets fell from the sky heavily, creating dirty puddles on the streets below. Although it wasn't much of a sight, the sound of the rain was odd yet comforting. The relaxing sound that both my body and mind ached for, since the beginning of all of the complications, had finally come, leaving me at ease. The complications themselves weren't being very kind considering the fact that the problem seemed to grow more and more every passing day. It couldn't be helped at the moment. All was left was to let the scene play out for the time being.

It was almost seven o'clock in the evening. I was amazed that the endurance of the rain. Since I clearly couldn't go outside in that condition, I made myself a snack and grabbed some juice and went straight to the living room. I put my food down on the coffee table and picked up the remote. The television immediately revealed the news channel. As I sat back, taking a bite of my snack, I watched intently, wanting to know the happenings of the little town he lived in.

"The notorious criminals have struck again here in downtown. Once again, they had taken nothing but had left their victim bathing in his or her own blood. The only thing that they leave behind is the same wounds on each of the victims. Here is a clip of it now." I froze on the spot. My eyes grew wide and I nearly dropped my snack. I suddenly grew afraid in my own house. My surroundings were dark. The only source of light was coming from the TV. I began to produce a cold sweat that seemed to come along with a chill that snaked down my spine. I knew I was getting goose bumps. I summed up all of my courage to get up and turn on all of the lights. I was never really afraid of the dark since I was very young. This was a completely different fear though; the feeling that someone would come out of the darkness.

I sat back down on the couch and watched a bit more. I laughed at myself for getting scared over something so small. Even though it was a creepy sight, my house completely covered by darkness and the endless rain, not to mention the scary looking news reporter, everything else was the same. It wasn't like the other day those two men saw me.

I continued to watch. The clip had long before been taken off the screen and the reporter carried on with the news. "A witness was here today with a small description of the two men." The witness, a withered old man, came to the screen and described what he saw. "There was one very tall almost scaly like man with eyes like a predator. He seemed to be just well over six feet and his build was very strong and solid. There was one more there. A smaller man with dark black hair and shimmering red eyes seemed to be the boss of the two. Don't be fooled by his size, he had complete control over the larger one. There were two slits on his face that were just below his eyes. That was all I saw." The news reporter on the scene had to comfort the old man every once in a while to get him to continue to talk. At last he was at ease as the interview came to an end.

That description definitely fit the two guys I saw that other day. It was them for sure. At first I didn't want to believe it but all of this was piecing together into one newly formed puzzle. The only thing that wasn't explained was why Sasuke seemed to look exactly like him. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Police say that they still haven't found out the criminal's motives or who they will be targeting next. They, however, did say that they were also spotted in other towns and have been on the move since last year. It seems that their plans are taking longer than they had suspected. What puzzles the police is that the criminals never leave with any amount of material wise things such as money or jewelry. They seem as if they just kill if they don't find what they're looking for." I kept my eyes and ears open, waiting until the report ended. "Here are sketches that have been done by one of the police's men. Keep on alert for these men. They have been labeled highly dangerous and must not be taken lightly." The pictures stayed on the screen for about three minutes. I knew it was them now. The descriptions, the drawings, the wounds, all of it fit into one. They were the men I saw.

"Now onto other breaking news," the reporter continued. "It seems there has been a robbery at the—" the reporters voice faded in my mind. I soon couldn't hear a thing except for my own thoughts. "If they had seen me I'd be dead right now." That thought struck me and I was relieved that I was still alive and not six feet under. I knew subconsciously that they weren't anywhere near my house but I couldn't shake off the feeling of fear that lingered within my body. "I need some sleep," I said trying to reassure myself that everything was fine. "Why am I getting all paranoid over some stupid news report." I got up shakily, turned off the TV and made my way to my room.

I fell onto my bed face first and sighed. The comfort of my bed usually made everything better. When I closed my eyes, I heard a loud rumble and I immediately woke up again. "Oh great, thunder." I put my pillow over my head to try and drown out the noise; didn't work. I groaned angrily and got up, sitting on the edge of my bed. I ran my hands through my hair and stared out the window. "Now of all times."

I figured that I couldn't go back to sleep, so I hauled my body over to my laptop and opened it up, turning it on while I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes. "Might as well do something good while I have the chance I guess."

----------

**True Love,** Konoha High Rooftops

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Hikari waved goodbye to her friends and went up a flight of stairs that led to the rooftops. She had agreed with Kakashi that she would meet him up on the roof so he could say what he wanted to say earlier that day. She blushed to herself after remembering that one instant that she gave him a goodbye kiss, on the cheek of course.

As she opened he door and stepped onto the roof, first of all, she took a deep breath in then looked around for Kakakshi.

The roof was actually really nice. There was a large fence about ten to fifteen feet around the edge so that nothing or no one could fall off and there were benches and some vending machines under a wooden shelter with a few tables and chairs. Indeed, the school really was a beauty.

She didn't see Kakashi at first and thought he had forgot about the meeting but then she someone else standing, looking out into the city. "Obito!" She slightly jogged over to where he was. Obito turned around shocked at the mention of his name in that deserted area. "Hey, what are you doing up here?" he asked as she had just made it to his side. "Oh, I came here to talk to Kakashi but I see he isn't here yet." she answered. The mention of his name made Obito feel a twinge of sadness but immediately pushed it down so that it wouldn't be visible on his features.

"I see. He'll come around sooner or later." He reassured her. "Yeah," She joined him in looking out into the scenery. "By the way, why are you here?" She questioned him, seeing that he wasn't with anyone else. He looked down not wanting to tell the truth. "Well, my class was let out early and I wanted to grab a snack." He was thankful for buying a bag of chips earlier. He showed her the bag. "Want some?" He nudged the bag towards her. "Sure."

They stood there once more just looking out into the city with occasion conversations about random things. During this, Obito's mind raced with questions. What am I doing here with her? What if I slip up and say something about my not liking their relationship? What if…

"Hey," Obito was brought of his thoughts and looked up at Hikari. They were now both sitting on the bleachers that looked inward towards the tennis court. The city was now facing their backs and the vending machines were all the way on the other side of the roof. "Hmm? Sorry I was kinda out of it for a second." Obito looked back down as to not make eye contact with her. "You've been different for several days already? Is there anything wrong? I've known you long enough to know that something is bothering you," she questioned. _'I knew this was going to happen.'_ Obito thought.

Those questions came back as he looked up again at her but straight into her eyes. He tried to find at least something that would reassure him to tell her. She was right next to him on a bench just above his. He failed to notice they were so close as he stared on with determined eyes. "I," he began but then everything that he'd seen in the passed couple days had flashed in his mind and he immediately lost courage.

He shot up out of his seat and jumped down onto the ground. He looked up at her again. "I just forgot I have a meeting to get to. I'm probably really late, they're going to kick my ass." He tried with all his power to make look as if he wasn't nervous. He prayed that it worked.

Hikari looked at him worriedly. She knew something was bothering him but she guessed it wasn't time to ask him yet, so she let him go. "Okay then. I'll just see you around more this time?" she got up too and walked over. "Yeah, I'll try and see you guys more." He said with a little chuckle full of nerves. The longer he stayed, the more he had a temptation to tell her everything. "I gotta go now, see ya." He sped out so fast that he failed to notice that Kakashi was right at the door.

"Hey," Obito's eyes, which were dragging along the floor, suddenly shot up as he saw his best friend. He was close enough to have collided with him head on. "Hey, 'Kashi. Sorry I was just leaving. Meeting." He said and sped past him and down the stair case.

Kakashi looked back at Obito who disappeared eventually. He then continued to walk onto the roof top and soon spotted Hikari. "Hi, sorry I was late. I was talking to the basketball coach about this year's tryouts." Hikari's mind was still on the Obito problem. It was normal for her to worry about him, she always has.

Kakashi noticed that she didn't even say hi, or look up for that matter. He saw that something was wrong and walked up to her. He sat beside her and put a hand on hers, drawing her attention for the ground to him. "Is everything okay? You don't seem like yourself." He asked with worry filled eyes. "Don't tell me it was that Socials teacher during last period. I swear I would go give him a piece of my mind if—" He heard her giggle and that was all he needed to hear. He laughed a little too.

"You know, you're the highlight of my day." She finally looked at him and gave him a grateful smile. "Oh, what was it you were going to ask me?" He stood up with her in hand and he walked her down onto the tennis court towards the stairs. "Well, I was going to ask something along the lines of dinner or a movie, but seeing as the next thing on my schedule is to go talk to that socials teacher of yours, I don't know if I'll make it." He said sarcastically, earning a light punch in the arm. "I'd love to have dinner." She said. "Alright then, it's going to be a bit of a surprise though." he said after smiling widely. "A bit of a surprise? How so?" she asked. "You'll just have to wait a see."

----------

I was so tired by that time and couldn't bear to continue. I thought I could just lay my head down a bit and close my eyes to rest them but I couldn't be more wrong. I woke up with no drool puddle, thank goodness, on my desk, my arms as my pillow. I looked around and checked my clock. The window was slightly open so I saw that it was just about sunrise. I went up to the curtains to pull them away and open the window fully. The wonderful smell of a fresh start came to my senses. I looked out at the city and it was absolutely beautiful. The clouds were almost like a ghostly mist that blanketed the city and the trees were dripping with dew from the storm. Birds chirping and squirrels rustling in the bushes and trees could be heard as they got up as well to start off their morning.

I ran my hands through my messy hair and walked to the kitchen. There, I saw a neatly sealed envelope with a sort of symbol on the bottom right of the front. I felt like I've seen it before but I couldn't quite get my finger on it. I new I knew the colours red and white then a blue background.

I pushed that thought away and opened it with a letter opener. I took the note out but all it had were a few sentences in the middle of the paper. My eyes grew wide and I nearly fell right there. The note said:

_Even though you're eyes had seen what we had done,_

_Nothing you can do will be able to stop us from our search as you have known for many years now._

_I recommend that you keep everything to yourself or else that girl you had always been protecting won't ever see her graduation day._

"How do they know about her?" I questioned anxiously. "I know she hasn't told anyone. She understands our situation." I was starting to get sweaty from all of the thought and possibilities that ran through my mind. "No, stay calm. They can't do anything to her as long as I do what they say." I thought about the man that was killed the other day and how more and more crimes had spread throughout the city. "Damn. If I let them keep this up, more people are going to die."

My eyes ran over the phone that was merely a few feet away, no more than two steps could take me to it. Then I thought it over again. "No, nothing good will come of that." I brushed the thought of calling her on the phone. "What am I supposed to say? Hey, how are you doing? Oh and by the way you're being tracked down by some sadistic maniacs?"

I shook my head and took the letter to my room and put it in the very bottom drawer of my desk. Before I put it in, I looked at it once more, trying to really absorb the fact that it was happening but I knew that wasn't going to do my any good. I wanted to forget about it so I buried it in there with all the other things I wanted to forget. "I think I'll eat out for breakfast, anything to get out of here and get some fresh air to clear my head."

I grabbed my jacket and opened the door. I stood there, my back facing my room where the desk was visible. I knew that my body was leaving the apartment, but my mind was still in that drawer.

----------

I walked along the sidewalk, as usual, towards the park. I knew well enough that that place was the only place in town that I could relax. Not only relax, maybe gets some answers or two from the two boys and Hisakata. Either way, I was heading there and not anywhere else.

I was just about to cross the street and walk into the park when I heard my name being called. I turned in every direction looking into the crowd searching for a familiar face. When that failed, I turned so I was facing an alley and there, I saw two shadowy figures that were fearfully about the same height as the two guys I saw the other day. "Not good, not good." I mumbled to myself.

I tried to make it seem like I didn't see them. I looked in all directions again and I was about to turn and walk away when I heard them say something. In the midst of all the people, I could still hear him a clearly as if I was standing a few feet away from him. "You're going to regret not obeying our orders. You really think she should die so young?" I hated the way they used blackmail to order me around. I felt pathetic but it was the only thing I could do.

I walked over, passed a couple busy people, and stepped into the dark alley. I was now face to face with the sadistic murderers that were all over the news and the same guys that wrote the letter to me. I knew sooner or later they'd come back and kill me but at least they're giving me some time to live at least.

"Well, if it isn't 'Glenn'" he chuckled. "Aren't you ever sick of you're name?" It was kind of a weird question but it seemed like he was toying with me. "What do you want from me?" I finally asked. "From you? Or what we really want?" he was toying with me. "Tell me." There was something about his personality and face that made something inside me click. I felt like I knew him, not because he looked like Sasuke, but there was something there.

"Tell me or just kill me now." I said.

"Kill you now? Or no, my friend you see, you're my only connection to that old man," I was confused.

"Old man? What are you talking about? And you don't have the right to call me friend. I don't even know you."

"Oh? Are you sure?" He turned to his larger partner and snickered. "You must be mistaken _my friend_, you know me very well. I am saddened by you're lack of memory or me."

I looked at him closely. I really knew him? I thought. How could that be? Then things began to flash in my mind as if I was being brought back in a flashback; memories that I had longed to forget. "No," I stared in horror, "It can't be," I said just barely audible. They evilly chuckled once again. "Now you remember don't you?" My horror plastered face soon turned into an enraged one. "It is you!" I would have charged at him then and there but I knew better now that I knew who he really was.

"Now that we all know what's going on, let's get down to business." He took out an envelope with a fancy seal on it. He handed it to me. "I bet you know all about the business trip that's going to happen this week. I just want you to get on there and look for that old man. I know he's going to be there." I took the envelope from him but I still had the same feeling of anger against him for making me go against my will. Even angrier now that I knew that he could do anything to anyone I loved.

"Just answer me this," I said to him. I was about to leave when this question came into my mind. "Who is Uchiha Sasuke to you?" This question had been bugging me since the day I saw him in that alley. He chuckled again. "Well, I'm Uchiha Itachi, so that only leaves him being my—" I cut him off, not know that I did so. I was filled with fear once again and the horror was probably visible of my features. "Brother."

'_Hisakata!'_

**------------------------**

**Here's the next chapter. In the next few chapters i'm going to be explaining more things so to those that are still confused...well you'll have to wait a couple chapters hahah. i promise you all though that when the story is finished then everything will be explained. For now...i'll keep you waiting.**

**- --writingzeaL**


	7. The Truth

_**.:Life is One Big Book**_

**Chapter 7: The Truth**

**True Love, **Konoha High

Obito was walking down a street after school was let out. He thought endlessly about countless things, or so he claimed. "Okay so today's homework was," he tried to keep his mind clear of any other thoughts besides things that related to school but, "Who am I kidding. I can't think straight." Not only was his best friend the one who got a girl before him, but the girl was one of his friends, not to mention the girl he had had a crush on for many long years.

He could still feel the excruciating feeling of having to watch those two. It was just something he knew he couldn't take much longer, but he knew that he was helpless in the situation. He knew she was happy, but that was what hurt the most. He sighed, "What am I going to do?"

He continued to walk almost completely alone down the street with the occasional car or bike passing by. The trees rustled in the wind while the creaking of house fences could be heard. Not only was it one of the quickest ways home, it was also one of the scarier parts of town. Gangs hung around there, druggies, and homeless people pretty much made up the whole neighborhood's population.

"I don't even care about this street anymore." He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that there was a group of guys on the other end of the street talking. Head hung low, Obito walked almost straight into one of the members of the group.

"Sorry," he mumbled without taking his eyes off of the pavement. As he tried to pass, he felt a sudden yank at his collar and he immediately found himself staring at a dirty scar-covered face whose mouth carried a cigarette. To his surprise, his emotions didn't react the way they would have if someone else were in his position. He kept nothing but a straight face and stared into the eyes of the stranger.

"Don't you know how to at least show respect, punk?" His breath sprayed all over Obito's face. The apprehender saw a glimpse of the insignia on Obito's shirt and chuckled with a low and dangerous voice. "Hey boys, I see we have a rich kid with us." All of the other thugs came and circled the two, eager to find out why there was a new guy in the crowd. The man who seemed to be their leader was currently holding Obito almost completely off the floor. "Do you guys still remember how we treat rich kids around here?" His voice was dripping with a sort of sarcasm that intertwined with a teasing like tone. One of the men took Obito's bag and immediately rummaged through it for any sort of object with particularly high value; just like the way a hyena would scavenge for food in the wild.

Throughout all of the happenings around him, Obito stayed still knowing that he would soon be beaten for the sake of those sick thugs' amusement. He didn't care. Nothing could compare to the pain he was feeling inside so he might as well have an appearance that would suit his feelings. "Just do what you have to do." He said with no cracking or hesitation evident in his voice.

"Oh, he speaks," teased one of the guys. The leader tightened the grip on Obito's collar and brought his face ever so much closer to his. "You really are asking for it, aren't ya punk?" He raised his fist high up in the air, preparing for the first strike. Obito close his eyes and waited for the blow to come.

But it didn't.

He waited a little bit longer, thinking it was only a small delay. He opened his eyes only when he heard someone speak. "Wait." He heard. Who would want to save him at a moment like this? At a moment like this, he was all alone.

He looked over into the shadows and there stood a figure, far enough to tell he was human. Obito heard him speak once more. "He shows no fear, yet fear is what most people would feel. Why is it that you don't show any fear at times like these?" To Obito, this guy sounded like the most intelligent of them all. He decided to speak since no one else was breaking the ice and clearly the question was directed at him. "I just have a lot of things going on," Then he added, "and it's not like I know you guys enough to tell you."

"How dare you talk to our leader that way!" Obito's oppressor suddenly spoke up and lifted his arm back into the air, in preparation to strike.

"Stop." He heard that same man's voice give an order again. "Leave him be. He is one of us." Obito looked as confused as all of the other men. "But sir, how—" Before one of the men could finish his sentence, the leader interrupted. "He is my kin, a fellow member of the Uchiha." All of the men looked towards Obito with an expression of both shock and fear.

Throughout all of that, Obito stood still. He was very confused. "You're name is Uchiha Obito, is it not?" the man questioned him as he walked out of the shadows. "How do you know my name? I don't know you," Obito said nervously. "I have my ways." He replied with double the malice that any of the men could muster.

He then began to step out of the shadows. Obito could see a long black trench coat and red eyes. "You may stay as long as you like. You are like family amongst us here." Then he addressed all of the men. "We're always looking for fresh meat, right?" Indeed the gang was looking pretty small now that Obito thought about it.

The man in the trench coat watched as all of the men began to introduce themselves. It was slight, but it was surely there; an evil grin that without a doubt meant there was more to his invitation.

----------------

"You'll see us soon enough." Then they walked away.

The envelope stayed almost entirely forgotten in my hands as I stared into the distance at the two men I had wished to never see again. Why hadn't I seen it before? I scolded myself. "He had an eerie resemblance to him and not to mention his last name was the same."

The envelope had ceased to exist in my memory as I shoved it into my jacket pocket. "She should be there - it's still a babysitting day." I began my amazingly fast race to the park. I ran passed many busy people while running across the streets, dashing through alleys and backyards as well. "Hisakata, please be okay."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Finally, people I recognize had decided to grace my vision with their presents. I skidded to a stop before the boys. "H-hey guys, do you know where Hisakata could be?" I bent over, hands on knees, breathing in and exhaling rapidly. "Who's looking for me?" I spun around with a turn that could have created a tornado. "Hisakata!" I grabbed her into a shaky embrace. Thank goodness she's safe, I thought. "Hey, hey, why the sudden worry stricken face? I only saw you like..." She trailed off but I took this opportunity and broke the hug. I looked at her then chuckled, a chuckle bursting with relief.

I felt a tug at my pant leg and my gaze fell down to the two little boys. "Come play with us!" They both grabbed at my arms and dragged me towards the swings. A smile immediately tugged at my lips. "Alright then," both of them got onto a swing each and I went behind and began to gradually push them harder and harder. "Yay!" they both screamed and giggled.

Everything seemed to go well; it appeared to be another normal day. I let my eyes trail back to Hisakata after one more push and my eyes widened and my world stopped. "Oh, hi Sasuke!" I saw with my own eyes how he hugged her and the flowers that he had gotten her. "Hey, these are for you." He said with a small smile.

My body was as still as a statue. It was like I was watching something out of a television screen. It was like they were behind an invisible wall and I could only stand and watch. That was a concept that my body could not endure.

Within a blink of an eye, I was standing in between Hisakata and Sasuke, eyes burning deep holes into him. "Wha-hey!" Hisakata said after almost dropping the bouquet of flowers she had just received. "Glenn?" he inquired. His confusion was written for all to see. "What do you want?" I could hardly believe that I held the power to growl with such an icy tone. I could tell that he was taken aback by the sudden question.

"Did you're brother send you? Where are the rest of those filthy men? Are they just waiting to ambush us? Hmm?" Question after question, I glared at him.

"Glenn, what's going on?" I stepped forward and he put his hands up in defense. "I didn't do anything, and how do you know my brother?"

I took another step towards him, driving him back slowly. "Oh? You didn't know? Your brother and I go way back, but I don't want to waste my breath explaining anything to anyone who has to do with that monster." My eyes continued to torture him with searing intensity.

I saw Sasuke flinch. "My brother and I are both completely different people! Why take this out on me. I have nothing to do with my brother!" His anger and irritation grew with every sentence.

"W-what's going on?" Hisakata's small hand was placed gently on my shoulder. I peered back to find scared and worried eyes lock with mine. I turned back to Sasuke. "Whether you and you're brother are both completely different people, you are still his brother." I stood up straight and turned around to face Hisakata. "You are to never see him again, you hear me? He's dangerous," Without sparing another glance, I grabbed Hisakata's wrist and lead her to the twins. "Stay away from him." I looked down at the boys, "Come on guys, it's time to go."

"W-wait! Why? What's going on!" Hisakata resisted and tried to pry her wrist out of my grip but all effort was in vain. "We're going."

"Going? No!" She sustained her resistance. "Sasuke? What?" Sasuke looked back with still eyes, as black as night but somewhere, sadness and regret filled him. This didn't go unnoticed by Hisakata as she pleaded with him to explain, to the point where tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. "Please…" her form began to cease resisting and all she did was stand there, waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry, this isn't my fault." He said. "My brother's past isn't my past. My life is my life." He looked at me then his expression changed. "Get that into his head will ya?"

He bent down to pick up one of the flowers that fell out of the bouquet and slowly, he headed for Hisakata. "I told you to stay away from her!" I stepped protectively in front of her. He continued to walk. When he was just a few feet away he stopped and reached out with the flower in his hand. There was silence for a while before he decided to put it down and turned to walk away. "I hope you liked the flowers Hisakata."

He began to disappear as a fog soon made its way to the city. My grip was broken out of as soon as he vanished from sight. She ran towards the flower and picked it up. Tears flowed freely as she looked at the flower that hadn't bloomed yet, as if to hide from the fog.

She got up abruptly and I stared in surprise. "What was that all about?" she half yelled. I winced at the tone but then straight away, I stood my ground. "I was only protecting you." She stomped her foot angrily. "Protect me? From Sasuke? He's been so nice and I feel ashamed to know that you of all people would treat him that way." She took the hiding flower and placed it into the bouquet from which it had slipped away.

She went over to the kids taking one in her hand and the other beside her. She looked down apologetically. "I'm sorry for yelling guys, let's go home." She glanced at me for a mere second and then began to walk away, leaving me, myself, and I in the fog encased park.

I couldn't believe I couldn't say anything to her, and indeed I felt a sort of guilt that wretched through my body. There was no proof of him doing anything wrong so why did I act the way I did? I thought as I stared at my shoes. Could it have been pure impulse? Or maybe it could have been a trigger of memory, even long forgotten pain. I was alone yet again; no one to hear my thoughts and sorrows but then again, no one to add to those treacherous happenings in my mind and body.

**----------**

Not once in my life had she gotten so mad as to not let me into her apartment nor even allowing me to talk to her at all. I said I was sorry for as long as I had been standing outside of the beautifully designed apartment suite. Maybe it didn't work since it was only a half-hearted apology. My mind was still firm on the concept of Sasuke being a dangerous person.

"Please let me in. I just want to talk about it, explain it to you." To my relief I heard the doorknob turn but I also heard the clanging of chains. The door opened revealing a small slit with a chain that seemed to be stopping the door from opening any wider. "I gave you the time to explain to me at the park," she said eyes as cold as ice. "You didn't use that opportunity so why should I give you the chance now?" Damn, she was being really hard about this.

I was about to talk when I heard a different door open in the same hallway. I looked over, only to be hit with a bottle cap in the forehead. "Will ya keep it down buddy? Some people are getting a bit annoyed here!" I rubbed the spot on my forehead and smiled sheepishly with an apology.

I took my attention back to Hisakata. "Cause people are going to start throwing things at me and beating me with brooms if I don't go inside."

She seemed to think upon that thought, giving me a glimmer of hope, "Good, I think I like that better," which was immediately crushed as my world blacked out again. I was going to argue with that but when I was about to speak, the door closed shut and I heard many locks turn and click leaving me completely shunned out. "Hey! Hisakata, come on."

An empty water bottle was chucked at my head, making a loud hollow sound that echoed along the hallway. The same person who had thrown the bottle cap looked at me with hazardous eyes. "I said shut up in the nicest way possible and you're still making noise." I backed away slowly towards the stairs. "I'm sorry, look I'm leaving now, sorry to have disturbed you, it won't happen again." I put my hands up in defense.

"I'm going to make sure you get out of here knowing full well not to come back with such a loud mouth!" I saw him grab a broom from behind his door and come waddling after me. I ran for it, my getting out in one piece being first priority.

I was running down the sidewalk making sure that the very angry man was way behind me. It wasn't that bad. I got out with a few bruises and a few stares from strangers. Not bad at all. The only thing that made it worse was that Hisakata was mad at me. She hadn't been mad at me for many years now. This was a first in a long while.

I looked through the store windows, not knowing why I was doing such a thing since I had no intention of purchasing anything. Maybe I could find something to cheer Hisakata up or at least get her to talk to me again. It was worth a shot, I thought, since everything else I tried didn't work. I knew I had to face with this kinda thing during my lifetime but it's a lot harder than I had ever thought it would be.

I spotted a stuffed animal that caught my attention at first glance. It was a dog that was of hugging size, head pillow size maximum, with a brown body, a white muzzle, white paws and a pink nose. It reminded me of the first plush toy she had gotten for first birthday. It looked almost the same but it was a bit smaller and the colours were different. I could still remember the look on her face. It made everything else around her light up.

I went inside the store and bought the stuffed animal right away. I made my way back to the apartment while thinking about something to say to make her listen to me. It wasn't going too well.

I made my way, as silently as I could, to Hisakata's door. I knocked loud enough for her to hear it. Once again, it was like déjà vu, a small slit was revealed to me and she was right there. "What do you want now?" my hands were behind my back as I searched for words that wouldn't make me look like an idiot.

"Well, you see, I…" I fumbled with my words while my feet began to tap the floor nervously. I didn't want her to shut me out again like she did last time. That would be disgraceful on my part; I came back only to be ignored again. I had to make this one count.

"Here," I took the stuff animal out of hiding. I heard her gasp lightly hoping it was a good thing. I winced as the door shut on me again. I was ready to give up and go home but I heard the locks click. Soon the door swung wide open. "Aw! Where did you get this?" she took the stuffed animal and examined it with a happy expression on her face. "It looks almost the same as the one I have in my room."

"I know I'm supposed to be an expert with words but that last moment was pathetic." He said and in return received a giggle. "I can never stay mad at you." Thank God, I said praising the heavens that she still had that trust in her. "If you have something you have to explain, come on in."

We walked to her living room and we sat on opposite couches. She put her feet up on the couch and hugged the stuff animal. I smiled lightly; what I saw before me was what I had been seeing ever since she was little and I was happy that I had a chance to see her grow up.

I motioned towards the flowers that she had gotten earlier that day. "Those flowers are proof that you and Sasuke are getting closer and closer as the days go by," I started off. "But I really don't know if I can trust him, not quite yet." I shifted my position and leaned back on the couch. "If he can show me that he can be trusted, then I might consider."

"I've actually been seeing him more often since I heard of Naruto being in town. Turns out he was a very close friend of Naruto's." she said, fiddling with the stuffed animals paws. "I haven't seen anything that would make him out to be dangerous."

I sighed; I honestly didn't know what to believe about that kid, I didn't know him long enough. "Look, I'm just concerned."

"Like you always are,"

"Not true, I let you live by yourself didn't I? That was a big step on my part."

She giggled. "I know and that's why, I think you can accept the fact that I might get another boyfriend, one that you hadn't set up for me."

I sighed once again, this time it was filled with a sort of defeated tone. I knew what she was saying was true, that I would have to accept the fact that she was getting older. "You're just growing too fast you know? It's hard for an old guy like me to catch up. I don't know if I wanna let you go that easily, you know?"

She got up and took a seat beside me. She leaned on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her. She chuckled, "See, we'll always be like this no matter how old I get,"

"Since this is my apartment and obviously it doesn't have cameras or anything, it's safe to call you dad right?" I chuckled. "Yes, yes. But just for today ya hear?"

"Yes, dad." She looked at me awkwardly. "You know it's been so long since I've called you that. I've had to call you Glenn and what not because of your stupid rep."

"Hey, you know it's not just rep, I told you the story, didn't I? Past problems ring a bell?" I returned the odd look. "I know I know, don't have to explain again."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, the sun was setting making the sky a beautiful clash of orange and purple which was clearly visible through the wide open class window.

"You know what?" I asked breaking the silence. "Hmm?" Her voice seemed to scratch and slur sounds together, as if she was slowly drifting off to sleep. "I started working on my book again."

"Hmm…" she cuddled up closer as to get into a more comfortable position. "That's great," she was getting more and more sucked into a deep sleep. "And this time, I'm not going to put Glenn Ray Martin. I think, in honour of our bonding tonight, I'll put in my real name." I soon closed my eyes and sank into the couch with her still clinging to me.

Whether she was still awake or off in dreamland, I murmured a few last words before sleep overtook me like water closing over my head. "Hatake Kakashi."

**

* * *

**

**To everyone who reads, yes I finally revealed a big secret in the story. Finally eh? I didn't think I was going to get to it this early but I duno, it fit best in this chapter so I thought it would be okay. REVIEWS PLEASE. Sorry chapters take so long. High school is a real pain in the ass. Ways of relaxation always slip away. Hope you like this chapter! Next chapter will be coming…soon enough anyway.**

**- --writingzeaL**


End file.
